


Les seigneurs et rois du paradis

by boulouzou



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulouzou/pseuds/boulouzou
Summary: Dans une paisible région de la Tunisie en plein, tout début des années vingt, en pleine campagne, au milieu des fleurs de l'herbe du sable et ciel bleu à quelques kilomètres de la mer méditerranée, dans un véritable conte de fée, histoire d'enfants connue aussi longue que le monde ;  en pleine colonisation française de la Tunisie, résidaient des civils américains et anglais, plusieurs générations, après l'installation de deux familles, au milieu du XIXème siècle, le cycle de la vie tourne, tourne à l'infini, dans la famille Pratt et la famille Summers ; le petit William, insouciant doux et attentif d'un tempérament livresque et poétique, devant succéder un jour à son père... Il grandit en compagnie de sa meilleure amie Buffy Summers.... Mais la vie va un jour les séparer par une terrible tragédie ; des années après, les deux personnes se retrouvent devant des jeunes adultes, leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre ayant changé au-delà du romantisme, l'un ayant choisi le chemin du vampirisme et du côté sombre, et une autre ayant était l'élue du paradis du ciel choisie pour combattre des créatures...Leur histoire merveilleuse et fabuleuse et contée dans cette histoire…
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 1





	Les seigneurs et rois du paradis

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est une romance, remplie d’amitié entre Spike/William/Buffy, qui est fortement inspirée du roi lion. C’est un magnifique conte, d’amour et romantisme dramatique.

**Prologue** :

_La chaleur de l’orient, des pays magrébins, accompagnée de ses chants et des légendes ensorcellent, les histoires, les contes, et chimères pouvant être considérées comme conte oriental et de la comédie antique ; est un conte ou une vérité ? Un conte, bien sûr, qu’y a-t-il de vrai sur terre ? Cela ne se passe pas à la cour d’un sultan, mais dans un petit village d’un pays du Maghreb ou de la péninsule Arabique. Ou ailleurs, où coule une source d’eau et où l’amour se tarit, où à des endroits l’amour est plus fort que tout... envoutant le soleil, le vent du sud, le sable fouettant les visages, soufflant à travers l’évent, les animaux et les paysages brouillant ainsi la vue ; les fleurs dansant dans les près, l’herbe aussi verte que la pureté et que la campagne arabique, oriental le permettez, le pouvait, était d’un grand vert foncés, sans la moindre pollution respirant et vivant dans des pays coloniaux, du nord-africain, les couleurs pastelles, les couleurs douces fruitées de fleurs, floraux ;_

_Une composition florale unie va adresser un message clair à votre destinataire. Combiner plusieurs coloris, c’est apporter des nuances à vos sentiments. Quelles couleurs – ou combinaisons de couleurs – des couleurs, rouge que l’on pouvait voir dans de nombreuses grandes maisons de familles françaises, des fleurs roses, passions rouges, et qui accompagne donc la couleur blanche, le Blanc, la pureté ; Vert, le naturel, Jaune, l’énergie, Rose, la tendresse, Orange, la joie de vivre, le bleu, la poésie ; Les combinaisons de couleurs ; L’alliance du blanc et du rose est la plus répandue car c’est une valeur sûre pour séduire, en toute occasion, la gente féminine. Le blanc s’associe aussi au vert et au rouge pour produire un effet original, moderne, plus masculin._   
_Les fleurs rouges, très expressives, s’accommodent très bien des fleurs roses pour transmettre un message plus nuancé. Attention en revanche à l’alliance du rouge et du vert, qui sont les couleurs représentatives des fêtes de Noël._   
_Les bouquets jaunes, orange et verts sont également très à la mode. Harmonieux et champêtres, c’est une autre valeur sûre pour séduire vos destinataires, quelle que soit l’occasion ou si vous n’avez pas de message précis à transmettre._

_Les associations symboliques de couleurs qui, en bouquets, ne sont pas de très bon goût. C’est le cas du bouquet bleu, blanc et rouge, par exemple. Même si l’intention, au départ, est aussi honorable que... patriotique !_

_L’on pouvait se souvenir sur a des projets pour la Terre, Pour les Hommes comme la nature, il y a du temps pour tout, c’est fou comme l’on pouvait apprivoiser un être humain, un homme avec de simples fleurs, en les apaisant, les calment, Faire tomber les barrières, les murs, Les vieux parapets d’Arthur, Fallait voir, Imagine notre espoir, l’on laissait nos cœurs..._

_Au pouvoir des fleurs, Jasmin, lilas ; C’étaient nos divisions, nos soldats, Pour changer tout ça, Changer le monde, Changer les choses, Avec des bouquets de roses, Changer les femmes, Changer les hommes, Avec des géraniums, Je me souviens sur a des chansons, des paroles ; Comme des pétales et des corolles, Qu’écoutait en rêvant, La petite fille au tourne-disque folle ; Le parfum, Imagine le parfum.... L’Eden, le jardin C’est pour demain, Mais demain c’est pareil, Le même désir veille, Là tout au fond des cœurs, Tout changeur en douceur, Changer les âmes ; Changer les cœurs Avec des bouquets de fleurs...._

_Les chants d’Arabie, c’est une nuit, belle nuit, nuit de froideur, d’un ciel bleu foncé, bleu marine ; Cette histoire, cette personne vient d’un pays qui ne connaît pas la pluie, où les caravanes rêvent et flânent, tous les peuples là-bas se mélangent, se côtoient, oui, c’est étrange mais hein, c’est là que les rêves de mille et une nuits se dévoilent, se développent, quand le vent vient de l’Est, Le soleil est à l’Ouest ; Et s’endort dans les sables d’or, C’est l’instant envoûtant, Vole dans des contes plus vieux que le monde et la terre en tapis volant... Vers la magie des nuits d’Orient, où l’On serpente dans les rues au bazar de légendes..._

_D’où s’exalte coriandre et jasmin, tant de senteurs gourmandes, tandis que tu marchandes un châle de soie ou de satin, la musique s’installe, et quand on suit ce dédale sous le charme de chaque instant... Sur est pris dans la danse, Et perdu dans la transe d’une nouvelle nuit d’Orient... Ô nuits d’Arabie, mille et une folies, insomnie d’amour, plus chaude à minuit qu’au soleil, en plein jour.... Ô belles nuits d’Arabie aux rêves infinis. Pays merveilleux ainsi que de fièvre et de feu, secrets mystérieux._

_Notre chemin, le chemin, peut nous conduire vers le bien ou l’envie..._

_Les animaux désertiques, de ces chameaux où dromadaires presque beaucoup de personnes mais très peu de personnes sachent faire la différence, certains les considèrent plus comme deux variétés régionales plutôt que comme deux espèces. En effet, le dromadaire est un habitant des déserts chauds (Sahara, péninsule Arabique, ...) alors que le chameau se retrouve plus en zone froide comme la Mongolie._

_Les maisons blanches, ses bâtiments et habitacles, immaculés en Tunisie ; les villes et villages de toute la Tunisie où paie Maghrébin, charme les visiteurs avec ses ruelles, ses cafés, ses portes sublimes et ses maisons blanches et bleues si caractéristiques de la Tunisie. On comprend aisément pourquoi c’est des villages et villes qui semblent le plus calme et tranquille, paradisiaque, et l’envie d’y vivre des pays ! Découvrons, découvrir, ce qui en fait un lieu si spécial. Le charmant village de Sidi Bou Saïd est l’une des cartes postales de la Tunisie. Le site situé à seulement 17 km de la capitale Tunis est splendide, pour la mer Méditerranée et le golf de Tunis jusqu’au cap Bon. Une vue splendide que l’on pourra admirateur en prenant un thé à la menthe au café des Délices, popularisé par la chanson de Patrick Bruel, mais don’t le vrai nom est café Sidi Chebaane. Quel plaisir de déambuler dans ses ruelles immaculées, contemplant le bleu profond des portes et des fenêtres des maisons d’un blanc éclatant restées hors du temps._

_L’autre adresse pour déguster de savoureuses pâtisseries orientales est l’adorable café des Nattes, situé en haut de la rue principale. A faire aussi, la visite du palais du Baron, Rodolphe d’Erlanger, peintre et musicien franco-britannique : c’est lui qui a introduit le bleu et le blanc à Sidi Bou Saïd ! Ce magnifique palais et alou abrite le Centre des musiques arabes et méditerranéennes._

_Les paysages, jaunes, dorés comme le soleil et chaud, les côtes, la faune et la flore, les animaux tel que les Autruches, les serpents... Dans le désert du Sahara se trouvaient mille et mille cactus verts, de nombreux piquants... Les eaux oasis, de rares source d’eau, des points d’eau auxquels de nombreuses tribus nomades viennent se retrouver pour abreuver leurs animaux qui se rafraichissent à l’ombre d’arbres formant des Allos d’ombres, un murée, autour de l’eau, des moutons, des chèvres ainsi que des dromadaires en troupeau..._

_Il souffle de partout, de Milan à Lisbonne, Sur Alger, sur corps fou, il caresse le cœur des hommes, Il fait sa révolution sur trois accords de guitare, Il joue avec passion, écoutez chanter le vent du sud, le soule imposant du sable du soleil et la nuit du désert tandis qu’au nord de nombreuses femmes retienne leur souffle. Il soulève les jupons aux rues de la Martinique, il fait voler les avions et tous les oiseaux d’Afrique, il passe les nuits des prisons pour faire parler sa musique, dictateurs attention, écoutez chanter le vent du sud, Il enflamme les jardins de Buenos Aires, il arrête les soldats dans le désert, l’évent du sud._

_Il s’est gardé les bougies allumées, il souffle au nom de toutes les libertés, l’évent du sud, il entraîne avec lui les enfants du soleil, Abraham et Virginie, Ismaël et Isabelle, il distribue les prénoms comme des mélodies nouvelles._   
_Quand nous les marierons, écoutez chanter l’évent du sud..._

_La vie coule, coule le temps, la vie une quelque a choisi de si précieux et inqualifiable qu’on ne peut décrire, les cycles de la vie se transformant tandis que les générations se succédant ; parfois sur pouvait se poser des questions philosophiques dans les sujets type de la vie, commentaire, pourquoi, quel effet cela fait d’avoir un si grand-âge est temps, si, de choses d’années derrière soi ? Dans la suite de la question, il y a cette réponse pourtant belle et si vrai tout à la fois, Il y a l’avenir, les enfants il y a nous, moi et vous, alors que les chromosomes d’une personnes âgées âgées autrefois jeunes et bien portantes étaient jeunes, ils se sont unie à ce de sa femme pour fabriquer un enfant, pour fabriquer la vie , ainsi, ils ont transmis leurs battons relais dans le cours pour l’éternité, les enfants de ses personnes ont continué, et de ce fait il y y a en deux, des petits-enfants une part d’eux... Et ils aura un jour à leur tour des enfants, et ceci continueront à les prolonger, enfin à les, tous, prolonger jusqu’à la fin des temps._

_Les instructions contenues dans notre code génétique, sont immortelles car, parce que transmissible à l’infini, c’est en cela que l’on appelle notre bâton relève pour l’éternité..._

_Avec le temps, on est plus vraiment bon à grand-chose, enfin c’est ce que pensent et veulent bien en dire les personnes âgées, ont, ils aspirent de plus en plus au repos, au sommeil ; ce n’est pas triste, en fin de compte et à bien y réfléchir, le jour où ils aura à s’éteindre on le fera en paix, parce que leurs enfants, leurs matières, vous, ils continueront d’être ; Savent-ils que la forme de leur nez, la couleur de leurs yeux, en vient en partie des chromosomes que l’on leur a légué... Et bien sûr, oui, Il en va de même, pour leurs pensées, leurs sentiments, leurs sensations, alors sur peut voir ce n’est pas triste..._

_La vie, la vie, la vie, La vie, La vie, la vie, la vie, la vie... Et voici la vie, la belle vie toute pressée d’éclore._

_Le monde nous convie, Et voici la vie avec À nouvelles aurores Et nous donne des lendemains qui chantent, Et le soleil qui nous éblouit, L’air vif nous enchante. Nous ferons emplis, toujours de joie et de vie. La vie. Et voici la vie. La vie, la vie. La belle vie qui coule dans nos veines, Laissons là nos soucis. Et voici la vie. Que la joie souveraine emporte les flots de notre sang dans un rythme étourdissant, en donnant à tous l’envie, de s’éclater et de chanter la vie._

_La vie, la vie, la vie, la vie... La vie, la vie, la vie, la vie._

_Et voici la vie. La vie. La belle vie comme une fête foraine ; point de temps pour l’ennui, en voyant, et voici la vie.... Elle court, elle nous entraîne dans Chaque instant nous offre ses couleurs en Arc-en-ciel aux mille saveurs... La vie, la vie, la vie, la vie._

_Et voici la vie. La belle vie qui s’écoule sereine, Relevons le défi, d’en faire un hymne à la joie la vie..._

_Au matin de ta vie sur la planète, ébloui par le Dieu Soleil._

_À l’infini, tu t’éveilles, le monde, les enfants, s’éveille aux merveilles, De la Terre qui t’assiste et t’appelle, ils y aura tant de choses à voir, Pour franchir la frontière du savoir. Recueillir l’héritage qui vient du fond des âges dans l’harmonie d’une chaîne d’amour, c’est l’histoire de la vie, le cycle éternel, Qu’un enfant béni rendra immortel la ronde infinie, de ce cycle éternel, c’est l’histoire... L’histoire de la vie, du cycle naturel de toute a choisi...._

_L’infini, c’est une ronde, une danse qui continue, continuer et continuer toujours, à jamais jusqu’à l’infini, à la fin des temps, transmis de génération en génération..._


End file.
